


Adventure of a Lifetime

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Basically no dialogue, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, POV Mickey Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: While working on the Dimension Canon, Mickey is transported to another place and time.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/John Hart
Kudos: 8





	Adventure of a Lifetime

On a Tuesday night at Torchwood Mickey was working out the bugs on the Dimension Canon when _it_ happened.  
  
There was a flash of light and Mickey was transported...somewhere. It worked! But... this didn't look like Earth.  
  
"That was easy!"  
  
Mickey saw a familiar face. "Jack!" he yelled. Jack and the brown-haired man kept walking hand-in-hand as if they didn't even hear him.  
  
That was it. Mickey had traveled to point before Jack had taken that name.  
  
How was he going to get back? Mickey struck the Canon. There was another flash of light and he was back at Torchwood.


End file.
